


no place

by j_gabrielle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Injury, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: “I’m not hurt.”“You are. Actively. Bleeding.”“Am I? Oh. Hm. Okay, maybe i’m a little hurt.”





	no place

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on this prompt](https://corvidprompts.tumblr.com/post/184740283335/im-not-hurt-you-are-actively-bleeding)

Tony bats Steve's insistent hands away, frowning back at his husband when the man reaches over to pull him close. “I’m not hurt.”

Steve arches an eyebrow at him. Somehow infusing all the disapproval and worry that comes with the patented 'You Have Disappointed America' look into a small muscle twitch on his ridiculously handsome face. “You are. _Actively_. Bleeding.” 

“Am I?" Tony tilts his head down to where half a crowbar has pierced the armour and is sticking out of his side. Huh, would you look at that? "Oh. Hm. Okay, maybe I’m a _little_  hurt.” He stumbles a little, and Steve has to help seat him down on a nearby piece of rubble.

Steve sighs, and Tony sees the moment the anger fades into the background and the mother hen comes fore. This isn't their first rodeo with injury, and it won't be their last. It comes with the territory of being a superhero. Tony relaxes into the ungloved touch of Steve's fingers carding through his hair. "Clint's landing the Quinjet in two minutes, and most of the fighting is done. Just try to stay awake until then, ok?"

"You'll stay here? With me?" He asks, nuzzling sweetly into Steve's palm.

Tony opens his eyes in time to see the fond smile that curls the corners of Steve's lips. "There's no place I'd rather be."

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
